Aurora: Rise of an empire
by 05eolsale
Summary: AU! This story follows an empire rising from Earth in a world merged with Stargate. This story will pull ideas from everywhere and will be divided into several stories. This part will contain the rise up to the space age and will therefore be minimal in crossover attributes. This story will also create its own world, including religion, culture and designs. M for possible violence.
1. Summary v2

**Aurora: Rise of an empire**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the franchises mentioned in this story, and any ideas i have stolen/borrowed from other authors is accidental since I have read 10 000+ stories.  
Summary: This story follows an empire rising from Earth in a world merged with Stargate. I will include elements from Battlestar Galactica, Star Wars and Star Trek. The story will contain retcons to make the story work.


	2. AE (? BC) Sacking of Alexandria v3

**Disclaimer** : This is an AU. I do not own any of the franchises mentioned in this story, and any ideas i have stolen/borrowed from other authors is accidental since I have read 10 000+ stories.

 **AN** :  
I will edit the timeline when I next get time. The important info is that the empire united all the tribes of northern europe (Germania, Gallia, Scandinavia and parts of Russia. Basically Northern Europe.)

* * *

Excerpt from "Events of Europe: ? AE (? BC)" written by , and , professors at Goma university of history.

In ?BC "Keiser" Håkon I (When he returned from the campaign he gained the surname Håkon the learned) amassed a warfleet consisting of approximately 9000 longships with an unknown number of support vessels. The fleet split and left behind 1000 longships holding "Gibraltarstredet" and inviting to battle while the rest of the ships continued to Alexandria. The romans were caught offguard but mobilized the every fleet and ordered them there even the two praetorian reserve fleets.

When the Aurorian fleet got to Alexandria the roman garrison was quickly defeated. The vikings with their surprising ferocity, excellent training and attacking at night inbetween guard shifts, it is no surprise casualties were small among the vikings. The vikings closed down the town and stole everything in this order: books/scrolls, gold/precious metals/jewelry, salt, food/water. When the support ships were filled Håkon I ordered the fleet to head to Rome.

In the meantime the fleet at "Gibraltarstredet" started kiting around the slower and less maneuverable roman triremes and quadremes while losing no ships because of their ability to outrow the romans and stay more than one day away from shore.

In Rome the Emperor Vindonio Asta got quite the shock when suddenly overnight got besieged and blockaded. A call for parley were made and...

...the parley resulted in short in a treaty where every 5 years the romans had to give to the Aurora leader clan one copy of every book/scroll written in that period, in exhange the Aurorian Empire agreed to not attack the Roman Empire and the treaty were for 50 years.

When Håkon I returned to ? on ? he created the royal library that would be sectioned so some parts were open to the public.

Håkon I established the RAEFCWBDK (Royal Aurorian Empire Fund For Copying And Writing Of Books And Distribution Of Knowledge To All). The RAEFCWBDK was allocated 10% of the yearly budget of the empire and have never dipped below 5% even in times of war.


	3. Roman report v2

**Disclaimer** : This is an AU. I do not own any of the franchises mentioned in this story, and any ideas i have stolen/borrowed from other authors is accidental since I have read 10 000+ stories.

AN: I am sorry for not updating my birthday was 16 January and I decided to relax, that combined with having to prepare for celebrating my birthday and spending a night talking with them on monday, a math test on tuesday, a natural sciences test on thursday and baking cake for my class for friday.  
This chapter is from what I imagine an roman report could look like.

Report from Centurion Ricario De Francesco of legion VI assigned to expanding northern border.  
Report to RHC (Roman High Command) based in Rome.

Week 1:  
Progress is steady no barbarian sightings.

Week 2:  
Recruited 5 locals as trackers. Disturbing rumours of an Aurorian Empire expanding south and combining tribes. Will investigate. Sending 5 squads ahead to scout.

Week 3:  
Scouts reported back. Found that there are artificial rivers 1 KM wide creating obstacles and all bridges are guarded by 4 stone fortresses and a port city with military shipyards are on each side of the river. Will set up camp and await orders.

Week 7:  
Followed orders and approached the cities in peace and negotiated an exhange of diplomats. Will be escorting back diplomat Runar Sundet one of the Aurorian minor nobles.

Week 9:  
Almost home will await new orders.


	4. List of reformations

**AN** : Sorry for hiatus I just am overthinking my plans, I will instead try to write down my plans as seperate chapters first.

Founding: The wisest of each tribe is the leaders and tribes go together for hunting parties.

1st reformation: Tribes are renamed clans and each clan send a representative to permanently cooperate.

2nd reformation: Groups of ten clans select their own council and that council select a representative.

3rd reformation: The representatives select one lifetime leader.

4th reformation: The lifetime leader calls himself "Keiser" and gets absolute power.

5th reformation (happens 10 years after 4th reformation): The "Keiser" had gone mad with power and a rebellion occurs. The next "Keiser" is from the clan that lead the rebellion and people now agree that everyone must have a right to participate in ruling.

6th reformation: The empire have grown too large and now it is divided into several parts with one "Konge" steering the area but obeying the "Keiser".

Translations:  
"Keiser"=Emperor  
"Konge"=King


	5. A look into the future

**I dont own anything that people recognise.**

AN: This chapter is to help me get past my writer block, and the chapter is only a way for me to write something for the middle/end of the story early.

5000 AE: The first hyperspace engine is created with an astounding speed of 5 lightyears a year.  
5010 AE: The hyperspace engine have been shrunk down from 1000x100 meters to 500x50 meters, while retaining the same range. The same year construction of 10 colony ships with the capacity to take 500 million people each and enough equipment to establish an independant colony is ordered.  
5030 AE: Scouting of 50 lightyears around Earth is completed. 20 starsystems with garden worlds are found.  
5035 AE: Survey, scout and exploration ships are being massproduced and is ensuring that as much info as possible is available. The monarchy orders that exploration shall be limited to 50 lightyears around Earth.  
5070 AE: The colonyships have colonized one planet each and have returned to Earth. They are ordered to go on roundtrips to colonize every garden world with 1 billion people.

The way I would end this is that one of the survey ships discover a stargate in space orbiting a planet and testing begins to try and understand how the gate works and the purpose of it.


	6. Notes on the calendar system (WIP)

The calendar starts the day the day is longest and is halfway when the night is longest. Every fullmoon starts a new month. Names from the religious system. Every fullmoon and newmoon there is a festival.


End file.
